This invention is related to wrench construction, and more particularly to a wrench head having a universal joint mounted in the case and carried on one of a pair of bevel gears so that the user can turn a fastener in a wide range of angles with respect to the axis of the input turning motion.
Mechanics frequently must either loosen or tighten a bolt or a nut disposed in a relatively inaccessible location. Some socket wrenches can be connected to an extension which in turn is connected to a pair of beveled gears such that by manipulating the wrench about a first axis, a bolt mounted for rotation about another axis can be either loosened or tightened. Such a prior art wrench is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,363 which issued to Wasylow. Another wrench structure for changing the direction of the input torque is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,953 which issued to Williams. These wrench structures are generally limited to changing the direction of rotation of the user's wrench ninety degrees. They do not permit the user to change his direction of rotation at other selected angles.